


The Most Difficult Treaty Of The Century

by L_C_Weary



Series: Loan's Captive Prince Month [11]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Gen, Negotiations, Politics, Xenophobia, possible canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: Laurent tried to build up relationships between Vere, Akielos, Patras and Vask. It had its conflicts.(10-Year Anniversary Captive Prince Month, Day 11, Prompt: Unity)





	The Most Difficult Treaty Of The Century

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic, but it's kinda okay. Please enjoy.
> 
> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

The great hall was filled with tension, orange lights of candles, people and noises, everything carefully arranged around the gigantic table. Laurent, at the head of the tabled, sighed heavily with the freedom of knowing no one was paying attention anymore. He rested his chin gingerly on his palm as he leaned on the table.

It was his idea originally and it was way too ambitious. Uncharacteristically. Damen would have never said no to it, it was brilliant but hard to proceed with it. If someone could, it would be Laurent, though.

"You know, you can only blame yourself," leaned Damen closer to Laurent, voice low, but not a whisper as it was truly unnecessary.

The main conflict sparked between Torgeir and Halvik. They were arguing about the fights which occured around their shared border, rather vehemently. Torveld, completely ignoring his brother or his arguments, was in a deep conversation with Makedon about hunting. Some Vaskian girls were discussing training methods with Enguerran and Jord.

Nikandros, squeezed between Vannes and Erasmus, who were discussing the melody of songs from different regions of the countries they have visited, was more lost than ever. It started to become Nikandros's stuff, to be lost at and be uncomfortable with anything and everything Laurent put into motion.

"I'm aware", Laurent regarded them, seemingly debating if he should suspend the negotiations for that evening.

"I like your ambitious side, but you are too hopeful, if you thought it would be easy," Damen said, taking Laurent's hand that was lying flat on his thigh. Laurent's eyes glistened weirdly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"For a very long time I had no opportunity-," he cut himself off. "I could not be hopeful, it would have brought fatal consequences." His smile turned bitter. "It may seem I hurry it or I overreact," he admitted. "I want to settle a treaty between all of us," he raised his voice a bit, at least some of the noble company could hear him. "I want this world to be better, to develop. Here we have a start." Damen ignored his best friend's rules and leaned in to kiss Laurent on the cheek. In the orange light it was harder to see him reddening.

"I support you," Damen assured him. He rose and let out his voice in a greeting to gather attention. "It was a great start, my friends. We shall proceed with the dinner before we lose ourselves in the cave of politics." There were nods of agreement. "Let's feast in more amicable manner." The atmosphere was already loosen enough.

"To the unity yet to be sealed," raised Vannes her cup, which was refilled not much earlier not for the first time the night. Her ringed hand was slowly caressing a Vaskian leader's leg. Nikandros was quick to join in the raising of cup and downing of drink.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
